Kiss You Up
by Miss Nostalgia
Summary: She just smiled, and pushed her favorite pink beanbag next to mine… closer, closeeer to mine. I gulped. She's making me nervous again. CREDDIE, one-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't and will never own iCarly, or "Kiss You Up" by Miranda Cosgrove. They belong to their respective owners, so don't sue me please!

I noticed that there aren't any Creddie stories published this Valentine's day, so I figured I'd write one. Everything is written entirely in Freddie's POV. Here you go, and please tell me watcha think.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss You Up<strong>

Something was just off about Carly, and I couldn't quite figure it out.

I mean, she looks pretty much the same as she would. Girly, sometimes flirty but not in a serious way of course (IN MY DREAMS!), buuut there was just something that I couldn't point my finger on and it's been bugging me for almost a week I think.

I had three subjects with Carly, and I think I'd fail them all if I can't keep my eyes off her. It's almost two years since the taco truck incident, and almost five months after that insane webicon. _I'm still the same Freddie, and you're still the same Carly_, pfff. Way to go Benson. You totally had your chance but you also took the chance of ruining it. But I couldn't do that to Carly, I couldn't take advantage of her, so maybe I made the right decision.

Okay, back to my first concern, the way she's been acting. Like I said, she's been a little off lately. It's me who usually sits closer to her when we're in the sofa, it's me who tries to scoot closer to her when we're sitting together in her ice cream couch, and it's usually me who tries to make it crystal clear that I still feel something for her.

But lately this week, that wasn't the only thing really…

Because usually, Carly would gently move a little bit away from me when she notices that our arms are touching each other, and it's Carly who moves to her bed when she feels me scoot nearer to her, and it's usually Carly who always reject my advances, although gently.

This week, Carly had been… flirting with me? Yeah, I know that tone of her voice but, there was just something in it. Not sugar and spice and everything nice like that blah blah blah thingy, but it was the kind of voice that could melt you down into a large blob of chocolate. Carly would be the sun and I'd be that blob. She's been sitting near me lately, our arms touching each other, and it's as if a surge of electricity goes through my entire system everytime that happened. I'm always allowed to go inside her room, and it's not as if I'd do anything out of proportion, but Carly had been lately, patting the space next to her when she sits on her bed (SHE WANTS ME TO SIT NEXT TO HER!... ON HER BED!).

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Jeez, I'd always feel sweaty and stuff like that when it's Carly who does that. It's always usually the other way around, but this week was really really really bothering me! In a good way of course.

Now I'm on my way to Carly's. We're gonna do this Shakespeare thingy and I'm not really that good with literature, she's the one who always aces exams and such. Many of our fans may not know it, but Carly likes Shakespeare very much. Oh boy, it's Friday night, but for people like Carly and I, well we usually like and want to finish our homework earlier than the deadline so we could still plan for iCarly.

I show myself in, like I usually do, and saw Spencer making a sculpture of gazillion banana splits… on a cruise ship. Is it supposed to look funny? I'm a little confused. Anyway, I ask him where Carly is and he tells me she's in the studio. I sigh, and heaved a breath. Good, no terrible sweating and intensity eight trembling tonight.

"Heya Carly, watcha doing?" I ask her, immediately transfixed by her beauty, like I always do.

"I'm just writing a skit for iCarly, d'ya wanna read it? I wanna know your opinion," she answered, and I nodded at her as she handed me the piece of paper and I plopped down on my favorite blue beanbag.

I didn't see Carly as someone who could write a comedy, but this was pretty hilarious. "They're gonna love this, I'm sure," I said to her, my way of complimenting. She then flashed me a smile that was tantalizing. Oh, if only I could kiss those lips again…

"Freddie?" she snapped her fingers at me, I must have zoned out again. Gah.

"Yeah?" I said dumbly.

She just smiled, and pushed her favorite pink beanbag next to mine… closer, closeeer to mine. I gulped. She's making me nervous again.

"Freddie…"

The words died out in my mouth as I saw her tilt her head and...

SHE STOPPED!

"Freddie?" She grinned. Ugh, was that a joke or something? An early April fools?

"Y-yeah? Did you like try to kiss me or something?" I said to her, half-laughing.

She studied my expression and locked her gaze on me. Her big brown eyes piercing my soul. Carly was breathtakingly beautiful, inside and out.

"You look uncomfortable in that position, do you wanna fix that?" she offered, and I found out she was right. So I fixed myself so I could face her properly.

"Hmm, this won't do," she mumbled, though I heard it clearly, and then I heard her mumble _never mind_. Carly then sat on her pink beanbag, "I think you should just sit up too," she told me.

"Okay," was all I could say, and I tried to avoid her gaze, but her eyes were like magnets you know.

Boldly, she took my hands, laced her fingers with mine, and we stayed like that for a couple of seconds, about 30, I guess. I'm not really sure if she could hear me breathing heavily, as if I just joined a marathon and reached the finish line. I could feel her breath on my cheeks, tickling it. Why she was doing this? I've no idea. Yeah, we're best friends, but between a boy and a girl, I don't think this usually happens…

_You just have to say what you need_

_And I'll hear you out_

"Freddie… I don't exactly know what to say," she started, and I could feel the nervousness, but certainty in her voice, "I don't know how to put it either, but, I just want you to know that…"

The next thing I knew was that she titled her head like she did earlier, caught my eyes as I saw her bite her lip, and in a split-second we both closed our eyes together, and she kissed me…

_Kiss you up_

_When you're down_

My hands automatically placed themselves on her waist, my lips never leaving hers. She put her arms around my neck as we deepened the kiss. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like strawberry.

_Make you right through the night_

_If you need a little love_

For the years that I've had a crush on Carly, I was certain that it wasn't just a crush, and it had developed into something deeper. I knew one thing for sure, and that was the fact that I'd never hurt Carly. She kissed me like there was no tomorrow, and my eyes were closed the whole time. We parted for air, her arms still wrapped around my neck. Maybe she was a little strained from our position, so we sat in front of each other properly this time. She grinned, and looked at me with the desire and love that I always hoped she would return, and kissed me again.

_I'll kiss you up_

* * *

><p>How was it? Did you like it? Please drop me a review and tell me what you think? I totally am inLOVE with Creddie =)<p> 


End file.
